Our first loves
by alwaysandforbidden
Summary: The Mikaelson siblings realize that if they want to learn about devotion, love, and lust, it needs to be kept between them. Rebekah adores her brothers, yet her heart yearns for the one who will not give into her. Will Elijah ever give Rebekah that deep loving connection she desires? Or is she just destined to be used by her other brothers, at their will. [Threesome, Incest]
1. The First Loves

Growing up on a Viking farm, was difficult to say the least. Even more so, if you're an immortal. Never changing, never growing older. Of course, the perks of immortality were gargantuan. Heightened senses, and abilities. Speed, strength, and never dying of course. But with a curse such as this, it changes people. It makes you do things you never imagined. Murders, vengeance, loving the wrong people, and doing things that are beyond sinful, and forbidden in every single way. Unspeakable things. Deeds that would have the Original family disowned, or torn apart, shunned by their own kind. But it didn't stop them. Except for one, but that chapter would close on it's own eventually too. Until then, the taboo acts continued.

 _"Nik, oh god yes!"_

Rebekah laid across the floor of her brothers small mud hutt room, burlap against her naked flesh as her older brother's face was buried between her thighs. His tongue darting inside her, curling and finding every sweet spot it could, all whilst Rebekah arched and pulled at his hair with one hand, the other pulling and twisting her pink nipple.

 _"Ooooooh.. "_ her moan rang out, not caring who heard. All that mattered was that Finn and their parents were on an excursion down the coast, gathering things for their harvest, and wouldn't be back for days.

 _"Sister, shut up. You'll wake Kol. I'm not ready to share you yet."_ Klaus paused, his face glistening with the sweet nectar of his baby sister, his eyes black with hunger. Just as quickly, his mouth formed to her swollen clit, biting, sucking hard, making her hips buck against his face. The feeling of his scruff from his chin drove her into a tail spin. She could feel her climax beginning to build, and to be quite honest, she hated having an orgasm without having one of her brother filling her tight cunt.

 _"Nik, stop. Please."_ Rebekah breathed out, gripping his hair, trying to pull him away from her, not wanting to have a half-ling orgasm, when she could have something mind blowing.

And, cue Kol.

 _"She said stop, Nik. Good god, you'd think after how many years of fucking her, you'd get it by now."_ he laughed, his own cock already hard as rock. Rebekah looked up, seeing her brother from upside down, and the long rigid stance of his erection. God, she loved this. Being used, and worshiped by her brothers.

 _"Damn you, Kol. Always ruining my fun."_ Nik said as he got up on his knees, wiping his face with the back of his hand, his long hair in his face, mussed up. His hand slid over the swollen juncture of her thighs, squeezing lightly, making Rebekah arch and breath harder.

 _"I- I- I want you both... "_

That was a shock. Never had she wanted them both, at the same time. Everyone knew they almost all had their fun with Rebekah, however not this. Kol couldn't deny that his cock suddenly throbbed at the thought of he and Nik tag teaming their little sister.

 _"Oh, I'm all for this.."_ Kol said with a grin, dropping what clothing he had on, stroking his meat slow and steady. Rebekah couldn't stop watching, her tight cunt throbbing, needing to be filled, and she would be.

Grabbing Nik by his arm, she pushed him down onto the dirt floor, his back against it. Instantly she climb on top of him, his thick rod poised perfectly, and soon she was sinking down on him, her warm walls sucking him in deep.

 _"Ohhh, fuck... "_ she cried out, her hands splaying out over his chest, nails digging in. Her hips rolling slow as she took him in deeper. She loved the look on his face, how his eyes rolled back, and his cock throbbed inside her, all because she pinned him, and slowly drew him in an out of her repeatedly.

 _"Jesus christ, Rebekah, you're so bloody tight."_ Nik panted, his hands on his sisters hips, pushing and pulling her back and forth, trying to dig his cock deeper into her.

 _"It's about to get alot tighter."_ Kol murmured, moving to kneel between his brothers legs, his hand on his sisters lower back to hold her still for the moment. _"Stop moving."_ he said in a matter of fact tone, smiling as soon as Rebekah ceased her movements.

Stroking his cock slow, he reached down to gather some of his sisters sweet juices to coat his cock, before scooting closer, pushing the head of his rod against her, right up against his brothers rigid cock, feeling the head slip in, her body resisting. Good god, it was so tight it was painful almost. Her whimpers of pain only fueled his need to get deeper, in which he did.

 _"Bloody fucking hell, Kol!"_ Nik cried out, hands slamming onto the dirt floor, his cock feeling like it was in a vice grip. There was no denying it, double stuffing their sister was going to be a new favorite.

Rebekah cringed, her nails digging into Nik's chest as she backed up a little, feeling both her brothers thick rods penetrating her, stretching, causing her to cry out in pain, and pleasure. They were both nearly balls deep inside her.

 _"Yes, oh! FUCK! FUCK!"_ Rebekah screamed out as soon as Kol began to pump his rod into her. Nik needn't move at all. The friction of her tight cunt, and Kol's veiny rod would have him spurting his seed into her soon enough.

 _"Oh, sister, you're bloody perfect. Such a sweet cunt you have."_ Kol groaned, and Nik, who had been watching this whole time, looked into Rebekah's eyes, smiling as her expressions changed from pain to ecstasy.

 _"How does it feel sister... having two of your older brothers cock inside you. You know, sweetheart, we're both going to fill your tight cunt with out seed. It'll be dripping from you..."_ his words fueled Rebekah's emotions, her cunt tightening up around them both, making both brothers moan out in tandem.

Kol actually couldn't wait to feel Nik throbbing and erupting inside their little sister. Kol had his own tryst with Klaus on occasion, which was why all three were so engaged, and didn't shy away from anything at all when it came to pleasuring one another.

The sight from afar, would have been one of carnal lust. Rebekah's slender frame was being pounded, tears of pain soaking her cheeks, but they were also tears from the pleasure building inside her. Nik's face was twisted into a grimace of deep pleasure depraved agony, his orgasm teasing him, and Kol who was seconds away from cumming, had ahold of her hips, driving into her deeply.

 _"Shit, ugh, ugh! Here it comes! Bekah, ohhh fuck..."_

 _"Oh Kol, please! Fill me brother, oh... ahhh!"_

 _"K-Kol.."_ Nik growled out his name, his piercing blue eyes watching his brother who's gaze widened at the sound of his name, and lost it right then and there. His older brother had commanded his orgasm, and before he could say another word, his hips suddenly bucked in a sex induced frenzy.

Rebekah screamed.

 _" Ahhhhh! KOL! KLAUS! I'm cumming!"_

Oh, and she did. She came so hard, her juices squirted from her, all over Nik's abdomen, down his sack, soaking Kol, who was balls deep on his own. Gripping Nik's forearms as he held Rebekah's hips, Kol let out a guttural cry and began to violent erupt inside his sister, his cum flooding her inside, and soaking Nik's throbbing shaft.

What happened with Nik, was more intense, and in it's intensity, it would render both his siblings speechless. He was hybrid, half vampire, half canine. Nik's cock swelled more, and more, growing thicker at the base. Kol and Rebekah both whimpered at the pressure, still rocking against each other, until suddenly they couldn't move at all.

 _"BLOODY HELL!"_ Nik hollered, almost howled, his own seed spurting over and over, and over. He's knotted inside his sister, and not they were all three tied together. The pleasure that riddled him was something he'd never experience, and couldn't stop the instictual soft whines as he continously throbbed inside her.

Rebekah had collapsed against his chest, crying softly as the pleasure ebbed, and left her body, and how she so badly wished for it back. Kol, who had been watching his older brother intently, was in his own world. All three of them had came, almost simultaneously, and he could feel both thick load of cum inside their sister, warm, comforting, forbidden and oh so perfectly right.

It took a few long minutes before Nik's cock let them free, as soon as they both pulled from her, the flood of thick white cum poured from Rebekah's abused cunt, making a mess on the dirt floor. It didn't matter though. All three were silent, sated, and sprawled out on the floor, by the small fire. Content, and relaxed, tangled up with one another.

All three, when it should have been four...


	2. Pain, without love

_"What the hell was that?"_ Rebekah bristled, her arms crossed the next morning, her blue eyes staring at Nik, clearly able to see something there between the two brothers. A low groan was exhaled as she shifted, the soreness from the previous evening still making itself known.

"What are you talking about sister?" Nik murmured, pulling his hair back, fixing it, his mind still fresh with the vivid details of the night prior.

 _"You and Kol? You quite literally commanded him to seek his climax. Have you to been a thing... without me knowing?"_ she said with a little grin, her fingertips twisting lightly at the curls of her ponytail, trying not to let her little jealous side show. She didn't actually have a reason to be jealous. It was well known that this was all sex, between them.

Not between all of them.

Elijah never would partake in it.

 _"We've been known to have our fun, sister. It's not all about you. Remember that."_ he said with a boyish smirk, and of course, she pouted, looking down to the dirt flood of his room, chewing on her lower lip.

 _"Do you prefer him, more than just myself?"_

 _"Rebekah, please..."_

 _"I'm serious, Nik. Is it, different? Do you enjoy him more?"_

 _"Honestly, sister. Kol and I, it's just focusing on the end result. With you, we all seek to please you in the best of ways. Kol and I have a bond, like you and Elijah have your bond."_

Rebekah winced at the sound of Elijah's name, looking away from Nik, not wanting him to see the tears welling up in her blue eyes. Rebekah loved Elijah deeply. He was her protector, her confidant, and the one who she felt safe with. Yet, he wouldn't bed her. He hadn't said a word as to why, he just never would partake in the festivities. He would be in the next room, or would leave the small home all together. But never would he even speak of it. Was he too proud of a man? Was she not desirable to him?

 _"Sister?"_ Nik whispered softly, moving to pull her into a hug. He could see the hurt in her eyes, and did his best to reassure her.

 _"We cherish you. You give yourself to us, so freely, and with so much passion. You're our first love. You're even Elijah's first love. Go to him, if it eases your heart. Talk to him."_

Nik was gone from the room after that, leaving Rebekah to her thoughts. The problem was, she loved Elijah. She loved him to the point where she hung onto every little thing he did, everything he said. Every look, touch, every time he saved her from harm. Was she taking it all wrong? Did he not love her like she loved him? Was she wishing for something she would never have?

Fully intent on barging into Elijah's quarters and giving him a piece of her mind, she stopped once she got to the curtain that led into his room, stopping in her tracks. It was near noon, and her brother was laying on his pallet of blankets on his floor, naked, and all Rebekah could do, was spy.

He was awake, and the sounds he was making went right to her crotch, instantly, she was wet.

Elijah laid on his back, one leg bent, his eyes closed. He was whispering, but Rebekah couldn't make out the words he said. All she could see, was his hand wrapped around his thick cock, one of which she had never seen. He was stroking slowly and leisurely. So like him. Calm, collected, and at ease. Half holding herself up against the mudbrick home, her nails digging into the dirt, her hand wedged itself under her skirt, between her legs, her eyes fixed on her favorite brother as he pleasured himself.

Her fingertips worked her clit feverishly, her mouth dropping as she watched him pick up the pace, seeing the pleasure in his dark features. She was clinging to the wall, biting into her lip to keep fro crying out. Elijah was magnificent, a god among them all. Oh god, he was beautiful.

Elijah's jaw set to the side, grinding his teeth, his impending orgasm making him want to lose his mind. Jerking faster, and gripping tighter, his moans suddenly became ragged, his breathing hard and labored. He could feel the built up pressure beginning to crest.

 _"Yes... yes.. oh my god... Ughh-"_

Rebekah's pleasure filled cry startled Elijah, his dark brown eyes darting to the entryway, where his sister stood, in the midst of one of her most intense orgasms, red cheeked, hand buried between her thighs, tears of relief in her eyes. But now she was fearful. She'd been caught.

 _"Rebekah, what the hell?"_ Elijah panicked, getting up and pulling a blanket around his waist, his orgasm cut short by his sisters intrusion, which only irritated him in the moment. He didn't know how to feel, knowing his sister was just sought her own pleasure, by spying on him.

 _"Elijah... I- I -"_ her tears broke out, and suddenly she was collapsed against him, crying into his bare check, clinging to him, just as she did the wall earlier.

 _"Sister.."_ he held onto her close, not wanting to make her anymore upset than she already was, he half carried her into his room, cradling her against his chest. She smelled of her own distinct scent, and sex. He could smell his brothers all over her. He knew they'd been inside her, not too much earlier too. A pain stabbed him in the chest, and he couldn't for the life of him understand why. He had made him his mind that he would have no part in their carnal games. Her voice brought him out of his daze, he tears choking her speech.

 _"You don't want me."_ she cried, clinging to him half crazed, her blue eyes tear filled, looking up into his deep brown hues.

 _"Rebekah, love..."_

 _"Don't say that! If you loved me, you'd not them have their way with me! You'd claim me! We'd run away together.."_

Elijah's eyes were wide with astonishment at her shameless admissions. She said things he'd thought of. Oh how he did want to take her away. To be the only one to love her, and take care of her. But he couldn't deny it. He'd spied on her as well, with their brothers, and from what he saw, she looked to enjoy it more than she let on. He wouldn't deprive her, even as jealous as he was.

 _"You assume I do not want you, sister. Your assumptions are wrong. I've wanted you, since we were human. I wanted to be the first to make you feel pleasure. To touch you, to make you see stars. But you ran off with that boy Endre."_ Elijah's voice fell faint, his grip loosening on her, as she was now calm enough to hold herself up.

 _"So that's it? You'll just let me pine over you, dream of you, fantasize about you. Not give me any taste of you, to satisfy this need inside me? You'll just turn a blind eye to me. To everything we could be.."_ she stood, her legs still shaky, new tears coursing down her cheeks. She couldn't say she was hurt. She wasn't shocked either. He was the noble brother. Always doing the absolute right thing.

 _"I love you, Elijah. I'll always love you."_

She stepped from his room, closing the curtain behind her. The scent of her was all around, the smell of her wetness lingered in the air, which even though he was left speechless from her words, and how she swept from the room, made him hard. Painfully hard. His body had been ready to give in to it's intensity before it had been ripped away.

With a shaky hand, Elijah gripped his shaft, leaning against the exterior wall, the days sunlight radiating in. The knot in his throat made it hard for him to actually enjoy the act he was doing. While it felt good, it was tainted by the tears of his beloved sister, and the scent of her delicious wetness. The small fire in his room burned low, his eyes fixed on it, the sight of the low flame blurred, tears welling up in his eyes as the pressure rose up. Rebekah's vision played cross his mind. How she looked as she watched him. Her dress bunched up at her waist, those shaky legs, her flushed cheeks.

 _"Rebekah..."_ he half choked out, just as he felt the pressure suddenly burst inside him. The pressure in his groin was unbearable, his seed springing forth in long, thick streams. His body jerking, tensing, making him curl over slightly with each surge from his cock. The sensations were pleasurable, but nothing he would cherish. It gave his body the release it needed. Afterwards, Elijah sat against the wall, his heart in a million pieces. Confliction running rampant through his body, tears flooding his face.

The was the last time he thought about his sister in such regard.

Back in her room, Rebekah cleaned herself up, closing off her heart, sewing it closed with a bitter tasting thread.

That was the last time she thought about her brother in such a regard.

 **All of them.**


	3. Brotherly Love

New Orleans, 1742.

It had been centuries since the brothers had been with Rebekah. They couldn't say it really affected them. Of course, her and Elijah had made amends and were forever a close as possible, and even though she had her suitors, they brothers let her have her fun. It had hurt her, their escapades. While she enjoyed it, she loved Elijah, and it pained her that he wouldn't bed her, and love her as she needed. But that didn't stop Niklaus and Kol. Those two, they had a bond, and they shared in it.. frequently. As they had over the centuries. Even now, in the dark of the compound, while Elijah and Rebekah painted the town red, the brothers paid attention to one another, glad to finally be alone.

"Just watch what I do." Nik said flatly, his blue eyes fixed on his little brothers, as he sank down on his knees, gripping Kol's thick cock between his pal, stroking slow. As he leaned in, Nik's whiskered cheeks stretched as he allowed his mouth to flower out over the throbbing tip of Kol's cock, sucking it gently.

Niklaus was all for showing his little brother new things, and even over the centuries, Kol had been shy about putting his mouth on his brothers meaty cock, afraid he would disappoint.

"Oh, wow." Kol panted, his cock throbbing. The rough patch on Nik's tongue found the fleshy little part beneath the tip and focused on it. It was hard for his knees not to buckle, a sharp twinge of pleasure moving right through his cock.

Pulling back , only to sink down again, Nik allowed his little brothers cock to fully invade his mouth, deep throating him slow and easily. The ruffled collar of Nik's newly pressed shirt was bring gripped onto by Kol, and Nik didn't care.

It was a bond they'd shared for years. Taking, and giving. For the most part, they stuck to sex. Klaus had fucked his brother senseless on many occasions, but now he would give him a taste of something a little new.

Pulling off slow, Nik pushed Kol's thighs aprt after removing his underwear fully, and spread his brothers ass cheeks, his thick fingertips prodding his sensitive puckered hole. One finger, then two easily slipped into Kols tight ass, his brother fingers curling, finding that spot that could get tugged on, that brought a man unspeakable pleasure.

"Ahhhh! Brother!" Kol gripped the table, knees buckling as his big brother invaded his ass before putting his mouth back on his cock.

Kol was tight, and it took all Nik had inside him not to bend him over, and slip his thick cock inside him. But he'd made a promise to his spoiled little brother. He'd made a please, he wanted to feel what it was like to cum in his big brothers mouth.

Nik couldn't deny him. He wanted Kol to feel every aspect of pleasure, be it self-inflicted, or with a lover. It was almost as though it turned Nik on to show his little brother the ropes. His fingers worked him steadily, tasting the precum that was pouring into his mouth. Salty and sweet, just like Kol himself.

Kol's whole world began to go black, his eyes rolling back as he leaned into the brick wall of his brother's bedroom, whimpers and cries of passion escaping his chest. He ass was throbbing, like he was having an orgasm, without the forceful surges of cum.

"Ooooh... Nikkkkk..." Kol whined, hands on the wall, hips bucking, trying to make his brother work his ass a little more. Which, he did. Nik pressed harder against that thick bulge against the wall of his ass, massaging hard.

That's when it happened, Kol began to shake uncontrollably, his cock suddenly standing to full attention and twitching just before Nik's other hand pumped him.

"Ah, yes, little brother. No need to fight it." Nik said as he jerked Kol's cock feverishly, his eyes never leaving his. Nik needed to taste Kol's young seed on his lips, and suckled the head of his cock, and suddenly Kol's boyish cry of abandon echoed, something between agony and ecstacy.

"Ahhhhh! Nik! I- Ohhh ohhhhh...bloody fucking... christ!" Kol's eyes went wild and wide as he looked down to his cock, watching his older brother deep throat it, fingers buried, and suddenly Kol was curling over, nearly doubling, looking as though he was in pain, but anything of the sort.

He was violently shooting his seed down his brother's throat, and Nik swallowed and swallowed again. Kol half hugged onto him, trying desperately to grip his brother shoulders, his neck, his hair. The reaction was unexpected, it was an orgasm Kol had never experience. Enjoyable so much, he was choking on the sobs of relief.

Kol collapsed to his hands and knees once his brother's mouth and hands left him, and Nik wasted no time. None.

Climbing up behind him, Nik stroked his cock quick, spitting on his brother now beautifully relaxed hole before he pressed his rock hard tip against it, and slid deep into the young man's beautiful ass. The bucking was instantly. Nik was in his true canine form when he was fucking his little brother from behind like a dog would. Growls, grunts, and his knotting up cock were all he could think of. He couldn't even tell if his little brother was okay. All he knew, was he needed to take what he needed in that moment.

"Nik, oh..." Kol cried, unable to hold himself up, letting his brother pound him. His mind went black, his tight hole being ravaged by his hybrid brother, who was already close to his orgasm. That's when the feeling began, that thickness. His brother's cock swelling up.

"Oh, ow! Nik! You're too big!" Kol clawed at the ground as Nik began to growl like a wolf, his hips crashing into his brothers. It was true, his cock was expanding, the base of it inside of his little brother now, getting ready to tie off.

"Shut up!" Nik growled suddenly, gripping his brother's waist, and pulled him back hard, pushing every inch inside him before letting out a loud cry.

That was the moment Kol had been dreading and wanting. Nik's cock was fully buried inside his ass, and he wouldn't be able to pull out. Lord, it was painful, but he could feel his older brothers cum load coating him inside, warming him through and through. That was when he felt his brothers warm arms wrap around him, his cheek against Kol's shoulder, panting hard and fast.

Truth be told, Nik loved Kol, more than he let anyone believe. But he used him. Just like he'd used Rebekah. They were each others fuck toys. But he couldn't leave his little brother there, spent as he was. He waited until his cock softened, and pulled from him, noticing Kol was sound asleep. With effortless ease, he lifted his brother to the massive king size bed, carefully laying him down and covering him up before Nik slipped out onto the balcony, watching the streets below, finally seeing Rebekah and Elijah off in the distance.


	4. The corner of Royal and Toulouse

There was something about the nightlife of New Orleans, even if it was calm and collected. Couples walked hand in hand, smiling, laughing with one another. There was always music, food and gambling. It was a place for lovers, and place for happiness. Although, since arriving in New Orleans, they had done their fair share of killing, which had been on the mind of the locals. However that evening, none of that was on their minds. Elijah and Rebekah were relaxed, smiling as nothing in the world could touch them.

Walking hand in hand, much like a couple deep in love, they didn't feel the eyes of their hybrid brother on them as they walked along the sidewalk, talking quietly amongst themselves, to a point where even Niklaus couldn't hear them. He only watched, wearing nothing but his slacks, his breathing slow and even, eyes fixated.

"You know brother, you really are a wonderful dancer." Rebekah said with a smile, her blue eyes gazing up at him in adoration as she lifted his hand up over her head, enabling him to twirl her, the skirt she wore flared out, but the coat she wore to keep her warm held in the rest. Elijah laughed, spinning her once, and then once more stopping to catch her just as she landed gracefully against his chest, his arm around her slender waist.

"In my defense, I've had alot of practice over the centuries." he said with a smile. "Yes, yes you have, and mainly all with me!" Rebekah laughed, her hands resting against his lapels, her smile faltering just slightly as she gazed up into those dark eyes. Rebekah was still so deeply devoted to Elijah, and loved him in a way she didn't understand. In a way she couldn't love another.

His half grin set her blood on fire, the way she was being held by him in that moment. He had a look she had never seen before. Adoration, love, and something else. Something she couldn't pinpoint.

For Elijah, all he could see was her. The one he wanted above all. She'd been used by their brother for the first hundred years of their immortality, and since then, she'd been with many suitors over the years, and whole he was jealous, he couldn't tell her. But words she had spoke so long ago filled his mind every day. _Lets run away together..._

Elijah was her protector, and someone who would love her unconditionally for the rest of their days, but.. she was his sister. They were blood related. Yet in that moment, he couldn't see anything else but himself with her. She felt so good in his arms. Warm, clinging to him, her bright blue eyes searched his, and the trust was overflowing in them. She still felt it too. Sweet jesus, he needed her.

"Elijah, is everyth-" the softness of her voice was cut off as the both stood on that dim lit street corner, her heart skipping a beat as she watched her older brothers dark mahogany hued eyes focus on her plush lips. Oh god, she thought to herself, her hand gently moving along his shoulder to place against his neck, curling gently to toy with the hair at the back of his neck. _Please, please.. kiss me. I'm dying inside for you, Elijah_.. she spoke silently, and it was as though he could read her mind.

"Forgive me, sister..." he whispered, his fingers sliding into her blonde locks slowly, bringing her closer as his eyes closed, their lips finally fusing for the first time. Warmth spread through him, her arms gripping him tightly. The kiss deepened, their tongues slowly wrestling with one another. The taste of her was heavenly, his blood began to race, the kiss becoming almost too much.

Rebekah felt like she had been swept off her feet, floating from the kiss, thankful he was holding her so tightly. She was instantly becoming wet, her own heart stammering in her chest. Her slender fingers worked into his hair, desperately needed to be closer. But of course, the kiss had to end.

Both of them were nearly out of breath, holding onto one another as they gazed into each others depths, no words needing to be spoken.

But a small smile formed on Rebekah's lips, which only spurred one on his, and then a light-hearted laugh, his forehead gently pressed against hers.

"There is nothing to forgive, love. That was perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Niklaus watched as the two of them shared their first kiss and a part of him was jealous, but he also felt like a school boy who had been spying on something he shouldn't have been. None of them ever kissed Rebekah like that. She never wanted it from them. But her heart needed it from Elijah. He remembers back when, how Elijah would never bed her. It bothered Rebekah, and it was Niklaus who drove her to ask questions. He knew of the bond. He had his own with Kol. So why did it bother him so?

Maybe it was Niklaus who had wanted to be with Elijah, to be the first in the family to touch him in that manner. Maybe he felt that jealous of Rebekah, that he didn't want her to have it.

A smirk formed as he watched them cross the street to their shared home, in each others arms, bliss bubbling between them.

The door opened, and closed. The both of them going to their respective rooms, Rebekah's light flickering off, while Elijah's dimmed low.

Behind Elijah's door, he was a mess. Hard as hell, stripping down from his clothes, his cock springing forth. He would need to find that release, and there was no better time than the present.

Sitting down in the ornate office chair near his desk, Elijah's hand wrapped around his thick cock, stroking slowly. It was the first time since the altercation in his room, centuries ago, that he had thought about his beautiful sister while pumping his rigid and thick rod.

He could still feel her lips on his, the taste of her, the soft whimper she made as their tongues collided in a beautiful tandem. "Oh, oh.. sister..." he panted softly, his cock throbbed hard, spurting out a clear dollop of precum. The look in her eyes made him stroke faster, his other hand gripping the arm of the office chair. His moans were low, and deep. "Yes..." he grunted as he bucked into his own hand a little, lost in his pleasure, unaware of the person who had slipped into his room.

Niklaus was standing right behind his noble brother, watching him jerk his meaty cock, Niklaus was hard himself. In his hand were two ropes, both enchanted by a witch for him years ago. Anyone he bound, would be helpless of escape, and only he would be the one to untie the binds.

It was horrible for Niklaus to wait until his brother was almost ready to explode, but that was what he did.

"Oh... oh yes. Ohhh, yes..." he cried before his hand was suddenly yanked away from his throbbing cock, and before he could even grasp what was happening, he was bound, wrists and ankles to the very chair he sat in.

"Nik..laus.. what the hell.." Elijah growled and bucked his hips gently. His orgasm was still right there, impending, just a little more... movement.

"Mmm, brother. I thought I'd have my fun with you tonight. I spied you and Rebekah, your little kiss on the corner. I'm sure she's in her room just as you are, fingers wedged in her tight little cunt." Niklaus laughed, licking his lips. "Lets see, shall we?" he teased, stepping outside.

"Niklaus! Goddamn you to hell!" Elijah roared. His cock was standing at full attention and he couldn't make it go down the slightest. He was in pain, he was so engorged, even his balls ached. Trying to even out his breathing was when he heard the squeals of Rebekah being forcefully taken from her bedroom.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Elijah demanded, closing his eyes tight, his hatred for his brother now on fire more than ever.


	5. Whats mine is mine

"NIKLAUS! Let. Me. GO!" Rebekah cried as he forced her out of her bedroom, down the hall, and into Elijah's room. What Rebekah saw, turned her on, and broke her heart in the same time.

"What have you done..." Rebekah whispered, looking to Niklaus, then back to Elijah. He couldn't bear to look at them. He was being humiliated by his own brother, in front of their sister. Tears were hot behind his eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"Sister, I'll not need to tie you up. Just sit on the bed, and watch." Niklaus said quietly, a smile on his lips.

"No, brother. Leave him be! Please, let him go.. I beg of you." she pleased, and with the push of a hald, she was sitting on the bed, NIklaus holding her down.

"You'll be wise to listen to me, Rebekah. Just, watch."

Elijah's breathing was heavy, tears now coursed his cheeks, his cock was finally starting to soften slowly. That was when he felt his brothers strong hands on his shoulders, massaging slow. "Oh, brother.. it seems your orgasm eluded you again?" Niklaus teased, his hand sliding down over Elikah's chest, and down his torso to his cock, where Niklaus slowly stroked the immense hardness back into him. "Stop.." Elijah whispered, still unable to open his eyes.

"Oh no, I won't stop brother. You see.. I know you and Rebekah have desired each other for centuries. But, as a family. Her first orgasm was with me, as was Kol's. So now, it's your turn. A little late in the game, but still.." he gripped Elijahs cock harder, stroking him slow but hard. "You're so hard for me, brother." Klaus whispered, and Elijah growled low. "Not.. for you." he groaned through clenched teeth.

Rebekah was in tears as she watched. She was no longer turned on, but her heart was breaking. Niklaus was vile, and cruel and she couldn't stop him. "Nik, please.. please stop this.." she whispered, and instead of stopping, all he did was go faster, his thumb sweeping over the thick head of Elijah's fully erect dick. He did his best not to groan, his brothers rough movements were making it hard. He didn't want to cum like this. In front of his sister, who was crying for him. He wanted to cum with her. Inside her. Together as one.

Elijah was close, so close. But he held back. His jaw clenched tight, he fought back the orgasm that was stronger than before.

"Stop fighting it!" Niklaus raged, jerking his brothers cock furiously.

"Ahhhhh!" Elijah wailed, the forceful jerking was almost too much. "STOP! NIKLAUS! Ughhhh!"

And he did.

Niklaus's body fell to the floor, his neck snapped like a twig by Rebekah, who was sobbing uncontrollably. Instantly she moved to the binds that held her beloved brother, and swore in frustration as she knelt at his feel, unable to get the ropes loose. Elijah's was an emotional mess, his own tears had soaked his face as he looked down to hiss beautiful sister.

"Rebekah, I'm so sorry..." he whispered as she got to her feet, moving to half sit on his lap, her bare thigh against his cock. "This isn't the way I wanted to share your first orgasm with you." she whispered as her hand delicately encased him, stoking slow and even. Her full breasts were near his wet cheek, which he gently and almost instinctively rooted for her rosy pink nipple. Rebekah shifted gently on his lap, allowing his access, and once he got it, she nearly melted. Elijah suckled her breast so gently, soft tugging, almost as if he was nursing from her. It took her breath away, and made the wetness between her thighs grow that much more.

The taste of her flesh made Elijah throb in her hand, but the comfort he felt from being held as he was, stoked softly, her soft breast against his tear soaked cheek, it made him speechless. He suckled her breast gently, his tongue enveloping the hardened nub, and he so badly wished his hands were free so he could knead it gently. But his movements were working, it was what his little sister needed to find some sort of release.

"Oh, Elijah... please, oh please don't stop. I can.. feel it." she whispered, her hand sliding through Elijah's hair as he mock nursed from her full breast. Her hand pumped him a little faster, his hips shaking with each stroke. He was close too, his moans were muffled by her breasts, which she soon shifted, allowing him to suckle the other. Her body was on file, Rebekahs breathing was deep and even, her head following back.

"Elijah, oh my god..." she felt the pressure around her wet cunt begin to crest, the tickling sensations inside her made her smile and soon her mouth fell open. "Oh, oh my love... " she spoke aloud, her arm holding him against her chest as her body began to weaken. Her orgasm was slowly descending upon her in the most delicious ways.

For Elijah, his emotions were feeding off hers. Her words, he moans, the way she breathed. Her hand stroking him, her warm palm coaxed him slowly. He wouldn't stop suckling from her, but he would let her know he was close. His moans grew louder, his grunts were in time with the slow pumping of her hand. "Yes, yes, brother. I'm going to cum with you.." she promised, her eyebrows pulling together as his tongue lapped at her nipple, and it sent her sweet cunt on fire. "Elijahhhhhh..." she moaned, her orgasm taking hold of her the split second she felt his entire body tense, and the warm of that first thick shot of his cum violently sprang forth against her hip and her thigh.

Her insides were singing a praise she never heard, even if this wasn't the way she wanted to experience an orgasm with her big brother, it was wonderful. He was nuzzling against her chest, panting mixed with moaning as he shot the last few ropes of his cum along his sisters alabaster flesh. Elijah's body was now relaxed, his balls empty and no longer aching. He wished their first encounter had been different, but he was content, and his entire body was humming with pleasure, which soon wore off.

"You need to go, sister. He'll awaken soon. I promise we'll be safe. Clean yourself up, and get in bed." he whispered. Rebekah nodded dutifully, but didn't move until she had cleaned every inch of him of his sweet cum. Her mouth worked his cock slowly, tasting him, pulling what was left from that thick vein in his cock. "How, I'll go to sleep. I love you, brother.."

"I love you, sister." he whispered, his dark eyes shining in adoration as the door closed, and his head leaned forward, sleep taking him.

Later that evening..

Elijah woke slowly, the sensation of pleasure coursed through his veins, his cock was being sucked on, and this time, it wasn't Rebekah.

"She's crafty. Breaking my neck to escape was smart of her." he whispered as he pumped Elijah's stiff cock. Elijah's brain worked over time. Klaus didn't know that Rebekah had been the one to take that first incestual orgasm from him. Klaus thought it would still be him, and as much as Elijah hated the thought of giving in to Klaus' scheme, even if it was for naught now, he played along. It would be better for both himself, and Rebekah if their brother believed the lie.

Klaus continued to work Elijah's cock, which made him moan softly. He wouldn't say his brothers name, he wouldn't even look at him. But his mouth was working him to a quick climax. Klaus knew Elijah would do anything for Rebekah, including giving up his most sacred part of himself, that first climax. Elijah's hands gripped the chair as the pressure boiled in his balls, his chest heaving. In his mind, he was watching Rebekah hours earlier, suck him clean, taking any remnant of their tryst with her. It was that image that sent him over the edge, not Klaus.

The moaning felt good as rope after quick ropes of cum were coating Klaus' tongue. His little brother gobbled it up and swallowed every bit he could. Once he was done, he leaned back and licked his lips, a deep groan of satisfaction escaping him.

"And the nobleman loses to me yet again." Klaus said with a laugh, finally untying the binds that held him.

"Now, it's your turn to do as you please with our dear sister. Heaven knows, we all have.. " he smirked, finally exiting the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Now alone, Elijah finally was able to clean himself up, and did exactly what his brother had suggested. Slipping out of his own bedroom, he walked barefoot to Rebekah's room, opening the door to find her in only her nightgown, sitting at her vanity, a brush in her hand yet. Her smile was soft and sweet as he took the brush from her hand and gently began to run it through her long blonde locks, lovingly touching her.

"What happened after I left, brother?" she whispered, her eyes looking into his in the reflection of the mirror, even as she sighed so contently.

"He believes he's won, and I had to make him believe that." he whispered, his eyes holding her gaze, a deep sigh escaping him. It was regret, but Rebekah didn't see it that way. "As much as I wish he wouldn't have done that, I know why you let him. I don't hold it against you. I just wish it would have just been me for the rest of our days."

"I know, sister. But from now on, it will be.. only you." he said softly, her cheeks growing pink, her eyes lighting up. She took the brush from him, setting it down and grabbing his hand, leading him to her bed. "Lay with me, brother. I want nothing more than to fall asleep in your arms."

Of course, he would do anything she asked. Crawling into her bed, with her close behind, she curled up against him, his arms around her, his face against her long locks, and two very content leaving them both as sleep overtook them.


	6. A little jealously never hurt

That morning as Kol showered, getting ready for the day - Klaus found him, a little concerned that he his youngest brother hadn't spoke to him in days.

"Brother, you've been avoiding me." he said quietly while waiting for him emerge from the bathroom.

"You just now notice?" he said with a scoff, shaking his head as he ran the towel through his hair a few times then wrapped it around his waist. "Don't pretend I didn't hear you last night. Boasting how you took the virginity of all your siblings." he said with a frown, turning to walk into his closet, finding clothing for the day.

"Brother, it's not like th-" and he was abruptly cut off, Kol's voice raised higher than his.

"Yes, Nik. It is. It's always some sort of competition with you. You can't let any of us have something we've never had before. You have to be the one to have it all, and you give us what is left." he said with sad eyes, looking to the brother who he loved more than all of them, even if they argued the most.

Niklaus felt a stabbing pain in his chest, hearing his brothers words, seeing the hurt in his eyes. Truth be told, he was right. But what he didn't know, was he favored Kol when it came to their trysts.

"Kol.." he said quietly, taking a few steps toward him, only to be met with a hand put up, stopping him. "No, Nik. You can't talk your way out of this." he replied, his lower lip almost trembling as he spoke up again.

"You. You taught me everything. From sex, to kissing, touching.. everything rough and sensual. You spent more time with me over the centuries than anyone. I thought.. I guess I thought I meant more to you then that. I can understand Rebekah. But Elijah didn't want it. You took it as a challenge, and threw me to the side like a used dishrag."

Niklaus couldn't help but to lower his eyes, tears prickling behind the blue hues. He was right on all accounts, except one. He never saw Kol like that. He could never toss him away. "Brother, I'm sorry.." his voice cracked as he breathed in quick, watching as his brother stormed past him and out of the small closet area.

Kol would make him see right. He knew what Klaus disliked, but secretly wanted. "Nik, come in here." Kol said bluntly.

He had laid back on the bed, no clothing on, not even the towel. His cock was hard and meaty as he stroked it, and instantly Niklaus eyes widened and his own cock began to harden. "Kol... I..." he whispered, then did all he could do. He stripped down naked and laid out beside his little brother. Turning on his side, Kol, took Nik's hand and made him grip his smooth cock while he gripped his older brothers to stroke him slow. They were close in proximity, their mouths meeting in a slow exchange.

Emotions that confused Niklaus were closing off his throat. He wanted to moan in desperation, but he was gasping, choking back tears. "I adore you." he admitted through a thick, emotion filled voice, stroking his little brother slow and easy, enjoying how he responded. "I taught you so much, so we could enjoy one another. But you've always been the one I need the most." he admitted, burying his face against his brothers neck, a half choking sob escaping as he felt his brothers hand tighten and squeeze him more.

"Prove it.." Kol said, softly, his arm moving around his older brothers frame, pulling him close as he ran his hand over the thick bulbous head of his cock. "How?" Nik replied, looking into Kol's dark eyes.

"Get on top of me." Kol murmured, and immediately Klaus tensed. "Kol..." he warned, but the youngest brother wouldn't have it. Niklaus could see that in his eyes. Klaus had never, ever been the one to get fucked. Kol had been his bitch for so long. But if this was how he had to prove his feelings for his brother, he would.

Without another word, Klaus pushed Kol onto his back, then moved to kneel between his knees. He would of course pay homage to his brothers glorious cock, sucking the head softly before sinking his mouth on him a few times.

"Oh, Nik..." he whined softly, his dark eyes growing hazy as he watched his cock disappear into his brothers mouth. But it was short lived. Klaus did exactly what Kol wanted. Taking his fingers to his mouth, he got them good and wet before he teased his own tense hole, lubing it good for his little brother. "I hope you know... this means more than you think." he murmured to Kol who was staring up at him so adoringly, that it shattered the notion of him never wanting to be a bottom.

Slowly... so slowly, Nik felt the tip of his little brothers cock enter his tight hole. Immediately he stopped, and Kol didn't beg him to keep going, or anything of the sort. He let his older brother take his time. Soon he relaxed, and Klaus sank down a little more. The tightness around Kol's cock was almost too much to bear. He moaned in a way Nik had never heard, and it made his cock twitch hard. Just.. a little... more. The second muscled ring had been breached, and Nik gave a throaty moan. "Ohhhh..."

Kol couldnt stop watching how this all affected Klaus. He was experiencing something new, and the first time was with him. Moving his hand to his brothers painfully hard cock, he was shocked when Nik took his wrist and moved it away. There was almost a look of rejection in Kol's eyes, until his big brother spoke.

"Kol... you're so... big. The head of your cock... it's... " Kol twitched inside of him, and Klaus gave out a whine and arched his hips, rocking a little bit. "You'll make me cum from this. Just... this. Oh, Kol..." he placed his hands on his chest and sank down all the way until he felt his little brothers heavy cum filled sack pressed against his ass.

The feelings Kol were experiencing, they were like none other. He had never felt anything so warm, so tight. Not even their sisters pretty pink cunt felt as good as this. Placing his hands on his brothers hips, Kol let him ride at whatever pace he wanted. This was all too perfect. His cock was being milked by his big brothers greedy hole, and for a man who hated the thought of being the bitch, he was letting it consume him.

The sounds Klaus made her so erotic, that it got Kol closer. Klaus rose him slow and steady, his hands caressing his brothers neck and chest, and then without thinking, he bent down and captured his lips in a deep, sensual kiss. Kols hands spread out over the muscled globes of Nik's ass, pushing him up and down slowly.

The moans of the two men mingled together in the earl morning air, the sun shining it's rays on them. The pleasure was slowly building, making them gasp and moan into each others mouths. The thick head of Kol's cock was hitting Klaus' g-spot to perfectly, that he couldn't take it anymore. The pleasure was building inside Kol too, and soon it was rising faster and faster. Niklaus had reached that point, there was no going back. "Brother..." he whined as he rode his little brother shamelessly and with wild abandon.

"Nik, oh! Oh Nik! Yes!" Kol cried out, his eyes tearing up at the feeling of pleasure building in his groin. The intensity was too much to bear, and even though Kol gave in and sobbed, Klaus knew he wasn't in pain. It was a flood of emotions, and relief. "I love you." Klaus whispered, and Kol heard it, his legs drawing up, taking the load off Nik's knees, but it drew his cock deeper, and made Klaus cry out. "Ahhh! I can't stop it.. I ... I- Kol!" he panted and moaned as he forced his arms around his little brother, gathering him as close as he could.

Something happened with Kol too, he clung to his older brother who's face was against his neck, and held onto him as though his life depended on it. Kols cock began to spasm, and just as he felt his thick seed spiraling it's way through his balls and spurted into his brothers warm tunnel, he felt the spread of warmth between their bodies. Klaus was sobbing, gasping and moaning all at the same time as he rode his little brothers cock to a soul shattering orgasm, his thick cum spurting violently between them, over, and over. Soon the both of them were emotionally and physically spent.

In the doorway of the bedroom, with the door just barely ajar, both Elijah and Rebekah stood, peering for only a few seconds as they finished their early morning walk, her hand linking fingers with his as they stepped away, both wearing little smiles.

"Do you think now we can be at peace?" she whispered, looking back to the door where her two brothers laid tangled in each others arms.

"You mean now that they both know what it's like to have something like we have?" he replied, looking down into her blue eyes, nodding slightly.

"I'd love to say yes, sister. But somehow I really doubt it." he said with a laugh as he opened the door to his bedroom, letting her enter first but his tie was gripped gently, forcing him to be brought in by her.

"I guess we'd better make the most of this time then, brother." she cooed, the door closing softly behind them.


End file.
